Tonight
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: On a rare free night, G. Callen feels restless and a bit lonely. So he goes out on his own. He ends up in an ordinary pub but his night ends up being very very far from ordinary. My first Callen fic! Please r & r! PLEASE NOTE THE M RATING! Thank you for reading!


Tonight

_**Author's Note: NCIS Los Angeles and its characters are not mine.**_

_**So here's the thing. I have liked Chris O'Donnell since the 1990's – since Scent of A Woman in fact. And I have always seen him as the boy next door. So while I definitely have been crushing on him for forever, that boy next door image has always rendered me incapable of even thinking of him in a smutty way. Romantic yes, smutty no. And yes this in real life as Chris O'Donnell or in any of the characters he's played on the film and on tv. **_

_**But with this fic, I've changed all that. I have gotten past that. I am now able to think of him in a more raw and sexual manner. LOL. **_

_**In any case, I hope you enjoy this fic. Last night I posted my first Densi fic. And now here is my first Callen fic. It's smutty but not that smutty. I was striving for a happy medium this time around and I hope I achieved that.**_

_**Again, I have no beta so should you see any errors – grammar, spelling or what have you – please PM me to let me know so that I can change the right away. **_

_**Thank you for reading! **_

_**And by the way my first Callen fic is dedicated to my new friend, isobella_callen! This one's for you girl! **_

* * *

It was a hot summer night in Los Angeles, California. G. Callen was feeling restless and for the first time in a long time – a bit lonely.

Usually he welcomed a light night – a night off from his work – a very rare occurrence so when it came he definitely was determined to enjoy it. But tonight was different. For some reason the lazy night that he had planned didn't appeal to him. He tried to sleep early only to toss and turn for an hour until he finally got up again.

He tried to figure out why he was feeling this way. He had always been alone. He was used to it. So he didn't know what was causing the restless feeling now. It was an unfamiliar feeling and one that he did not like.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table – both recent acquisitions. He had finally given in and bought furniture. The house was still pretty bare – to call it minimalist would be a stretch but it was start. G snickered to himself – a start was also definitely stretching it considering he's owned the house now for over a year and he was just starting on the furniture.

He went to his kitchen and opened his fridge hoping to grab an ice cold beer. Unfortunately, he saw that he was all out. "Damn it." He breathed.

He glanced at his phone, grabbed it and was about to call Sam. But then he realized just like him it was one of Sam's rare nights to be just at home with his family. He didn't want to disturb him.

Still he was restless so finally he decided he would have a couple of drinks on his own.

Not wasting any more time since it was already past 10 pm and everything in LA shut down at 2 am, he changed into a fresh shirt, pulled on a pair of jeans, slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed his car keys and he was off.

He found himself driving along the Pacific Coast Highway. The highway was dotted with many bars, restaurants and pubs and it was one of those pubs right before Pepperdine University that he found himself in.

He walked in, scanned the place, a habit he had developed regardless of whether he was on a case or not due to his agent training.

It was a Tuesday night so there weren't a lot of people there. But there was enough.

He went up to the bar and ordered a Guinness. The bartender came back with it almost immediately and G told him to start a tab.

He took a sip of his drink and looked around the he pub called Brennan's once more. A couple of dart boards got his attention and he made his way to them.

For the next several minutes, he played on his own. He was actually getting bored when suddenly snapping out of his dart focus, he noticed a girl watching him play from his right side.

G noted that she was gorgeous. She had long dark hair and she was wearing a denim mini skirt and cute white sleeveless top that showed a hint of her cleavage and all of her curves to perfection. From where he was, she looked young. She was probably no more than 27 or 28 at the very most.

She saw that he had seen her looking at him and she gave him a slow sexy smile and began to work towards him.

G did not move from where he was but a smirk appeared on his boyish handsome face giving it a momentary naughty look.

"Nice moves." The girl remarked as she neared him, gesturing to the three darts on the bullseye.

"Thanks." G replied. "Do you play?"

"No, not really." The girl answered. "But I like to watch. Especially when the player is worth watching."

G's eyebrows rose up and his smirk became more evident. "Am I worth watching?" His tone was coy. He was flirting. And so was she. And he liked that.

The girl smiled a smile that matched his all the while her eyes gave him a slow once over. When she had satisfied herself with what was before her, she spoke again. "Yes but I think you already knew that."

"A man can't be too confident. That would be a total turn off." G told her, looking her straight in the eye. She had nice light brown eyes. Almost like warm caramel.

"That's true. But no, you're definitely good."

"Thanks." G took another sip of his Guinness. "So where are your friends? Or boyfriend?"

The girl shrugged and gave a mock pout. "None of them felt like going out. My girlfriends I mean. I don't have a boyfriend at the moment."

"Oh, why not?"

"I just don't want to be tied down at the moment, you know?"

"Hmmm…" G's remark was nonchalant, giving away nothing.

"How about you? You with someone here?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." G smirked at her again.

The girl glanced at his hands. "No wedding ring. And here alone. Fight with your girlfiend?"

"Nah…" Callen didn't offer any more.

"So…"

"So…"

G didn't know why he was giving this girl a hard time. It was obvious what she wanted from him. And he didn't know why he didn't just tell her no or go for it. For some reason he was enjoying toying with her. But then he started to feel guilty and he relented.

He spoke up again and asked, "So what's your name?"

The girl who was clearly on the verge of moving on already looked at him and for a few seconds searched his face. She was surprised at the sudden change in his demeanor but then he was so handsome and he seemed like he was an okay guy. So she quickly smiled again and answered, "Isobella. My friends called me Isobel for short."

"Isobella. Nice name. I'm Greg."

"Greg." Isobella paused like she was thinking about something before she looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes and continued. "Greg. Such an ordinary name for a seemingly extraordinary guy."

The moment the words were out of her mouth, Isobella colored and she tried to take it back. "I…God! I can't believe I said that. I'm usually smoother than that."

G chuckled and replied, "Usually? So this is something you do often? Go up to guys and hit on them?"

Isobella chuckled, her composure back now and still looking straight into G's eyes, she replied, "No not that kind of usually. What I meant is that among my friends, I'm known as the witty one. The one who's able to think of something witty and snappy to say on her feet."

"Ah!" G remarked, taking another sip of his Guinness.

"But as cheesy and banal as that sounded, it's true though. I think you're definitely extraordinary. And I know that coz I do NOT just go up to strangers in a neighborhood pub and strike up a conversation and hit on them."

"Ah! So you are hitting on me?" G asked, a naughty smile on his face.

"Yes, I think I am. Do you not like me hitting on you? I can leave if you want…" Her voice lingered on those last words knowing fully well he wouldn't let her leave.

"Nah. I like it."

"I bet you do." Isobella countered, taking one step closer to G.

G gave a brief shout of laughter and then he too, took one step closer to Isobella, closing the gap between them and looped an arm around her shoulders. Isobella happily put her arm around his waist.

"So," G said, looking down at her to his side, "Would you like another drink Isobel?"

"Sure. "

"What are you having?"

"A dirty Grey Goose martini."

With a nod, Callen signaled to the server who then came over and took their orders.

The two of them moved over to a darkened corner of the pub and sat side by side in a booth.

Their orders came quickly. "So what do you do in life, Isobel?" G asked.

"At the moment, I'm a grad student up in Pepperdine plus I work as a barista in Starbucks to pay off my student loans. How about you?"

G looked at her sideways that naughty glint back on his face and replied, "What if I told you I was a spy? That I'm a special agent in one of our government's top agencies? That this is a rare night for me? To be just in my hometown chilling for the night? That I'm usually off gallivanting not only all over SoCal but all over the world to make sure that the US is safe? Would you believe me?"

Isobella looked at him a startled and confused look on her face. Clearly she did not know whether she should believe him or not.

"Well?" G prodded her, that naughty smile still on his face.

"Well, wow Greg you really are something else! I mean I don't know. This is Hollywood, this is LA, who knows. You could be. But I'm just a girl who grew up in between San Diego and LA – in the Inland Empire to be exact and even though I've been here in LA for 2 years, I still can't tell what's real and what not for the life of me." The words just spilled out of from Isobella and she turned red again.

G smiled. There was something very refreshing about this girl. She seemed really honest. Usually because of his training he can tell if people were lying to him just like that. Combined with his natural gut instinct about people, G Callen didn't take to trusting people easily because of that.

But somehow Isobella was different. He could tell that she was telling him like it was. Maybe it wasn't the complete truth – after all – there are those little details that we all hold back – but she was being as honest as she could possibly be with a man she just met. He also liked the fact that she wasn't pretending to be some sophisticated Hollywood It-Girl. She was who she was. And that was something G didn't see every day.

"Did I embarrass you? I'm sorry." G apologized. He turned to her and took her hand in his.

Isobella looked at his hand holding hers and then at him again. "It's okay. It's just that sometimes I feel like I have to be someone I'm not to just get noticed here."

Once more she colored. God why couldn't she stop speaking? He was probably thinking that she was some naïve, small town girl. Ugh. _Stop it Isobel,_ she thought.

"Well I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or made you uncomfortable in any way. Just to make it up to you, I will tell you my real profession." G told her.

Isobella looked up at him, a smile starting to show at the corners of her mouth. "So you're not a spy?"

"Afraid not."

"So what do you do? It can't be as mundane as being a barista."

"Well it IS probably a little more exciting than that. I DO work for the US government . But not as a spy. I'm an investigator with the LA County Prosecutor's office. And it IS a rare night for me. Usually the pool of Deputy DAs I work for keep me busy. But tonight, is a rare, rare night so I am out enjoying myself."

"Well now that sounds more realistic." Isobella replied, a smile lighting up he face again as she leaned forward.

Their faces were inches away from each other now but G didn't make a move instead he just glanced down at her lips before speaking once more. "It does huh? So you don't think I could pass for a super spy?"

"Oh I think you can." Isobella's grin became wider – a little teasing and definitely a lot mischievous.

"Hmmm…" Callen murmured leaning forward bringing his lips closer even more. This time their lips were all but touching . "But then wouldn't a super spy need a girl? Kind of like his Bond girl? You up for that, Isobel?"

Isobel didn't answer. Instead she just crashed her lips against G's and began to kiss him. G responded eagerly. His arms went around her pulling her tightly against him as their kissing grew more and more urgent. Their tongues wrestled and playfully fought. Their mouths opened took and demanded. Neither wanted to stop and both wanted more.

But before they could have more, they needed to stop. They stared at each other when they pulled apart. Both of them were breathing hard. Both of them flushed. And both of their lips were swollen.

"Do you wanna go to my place?" Isobella breathed out. "I just live over at the next exit."

G hesitated a second. He never did this.

"You know, I don't do this usually Greg. I swear that's the truth." Isobella told him, looking at him earnestly.

"Yeah, neither do I." G admitted.

There was silence and then G suddenly kissed her again. It was a hot kiss but it was brief. But it was his answer. He grabbed her hand and went over to the bar to settle their tab. Since it was a slow night, they were able to do that in under 5 minutes.

Because Isobella had brought a car, G took his and followed her to her apartment which was less than ten minutes away. She had told him before they parted – her complete address and he apartment number – which was 3C – and so that's the apartment he knocked on after he parked the car.

Isobella opened the door and once G had shut it closed behind him, the two of them were kissing again.

G slammed Isobella into her well and kissed her thoroughly and urgently. Isobella responded back with the same passion. He raised her slender arms over her head and pinned them to the wall as he continued his assault on her lips. She tasted like alcohol and candy. It was a heady combination.

Isobel's hands started to roam until it reached his butt. She cupped them in her hands and squeezed. G moaned and pushed abruptly pulled away.

Isobel's caramel colored eyes were blazing, darkening to them to a warm brown and G's blue eyes had become a deep blue. "Where's your bedroom?" G asked his breathing rapid.

Unable to speak, Isobel merely pointed to the door straight across from the living room area. G gave a small grunt and without warning he picked her up, walking purposefully to her bedroom.

As he put her down on her bed, Isobella removed her top and her bra. She paused for a second and glanced at G who had already taken his shirt off. He unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down but left his boxer briefs on. Isobella did the same thing, removing her denim skirt but left her lace string bikini on.

She proceeded to lie down on the bed and G climbed over her straddling her.

She reached for him, locked her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. G didn't kiss her on the lips this time. Instead his open mouth latched on her neck and he started to suck on it.

The warmth of his mouth on her neck sent waves of pleasure all through Isobella's body. Wetness suddenly flooded in between her legs.

She gave a small moan that seemed to make G more eager. He pressed against her and Isobel could feel his male hardness against her thigh. She moaned again.

G took that moan as an invitation to do more. He began to move downward. His lips left her neck and began to trail suctioning kisses along her torso until he reached her breasts. His hand cupped one breast and squeezed. Isobella arched up and G captured a nipple with his mouth.

"Fuck…" Isobel breathed.

"You have gorgeous breasts…." G whispered as he released her pebbled nipple with a pop.

He gazed at them noting that they were now flushed with pink and her caramel peaks were very hard. She wasn't overly big but she wasn't a small girl either. She was probably a 38C or 38D. Just the way he liked it.

"Greg..." She spoke up breathlessly. "Go down on me. Please."

G didn't even hesitate. His hands immediately went to her panties' waistband and he pulled them down, exposing her cleanly waxed pussy.

Even in the dim lights he could see it glistening with her wetness and that he clit was engorged.

"Are you wet?" G asked, knowing fully well she was.

"Oh, God, yeah!" Isobella told him honestly, without shame. "Touch me Greg. Eat me."

"Not yet." G told her. "Patience."

He smiled at her and opened her legs wide. Isobella looked at him, her breathing rapid as she waited for him to continue. He reached in between her legs and let his fingers graze her slit. Isabella had to bite her lip from moaning too loudly when he did that. She was so fucking wet. She wanted to be pounded by him now.

"Someone's wet…" G gave her a small but naughty smile.

"Hmmm…." Isobel could barely speak. She was so aroused.

G suddenly plunged a single digit inside her and Isobella gasped. "Oh GOD!"

G began to move his finger in and out her, slowly. It was slow enough to feel so good and yet so maddening too. It was almost too much and too little at the same time.

Again G smirked and just when Isobel thought it couldn't get any better, he put a second finger inside her. The friction became greater and so did her need.

"Greg, please…" she begged.

G could see her tossing her head left and right in restless and arousal. One finger of her left hand was inside her mouth and her right hand was playing with her right breast pulling at it.

G groaned at the completely erotic picture that was Isobella before him. Finally he could resist no longer. He pulled his fingers out of her pussy. They were dripping of Isobella's wetness and he sucked them clean, savoring her taste. She tasted good.

Isobella was watching him again and she waited for his next move. She didn't have long to wait. G shoved her legs wide open and the next thing she knew his tongue was plundering her pussy.

Her hands gripped the sheets of her bed and she arched up against him. G was relentless. His tongue went in and out of her folds tasting every inch of her.

But Isobella wanted more. She wanted what she knew would be his perfect cock to pound her and slam against her. She wanted to hear his balls slapping against her ass. And she wanted that now and so she asked for it.

"Greg…God please fuck me. I want your cock inside my wet wet pussy. Greg, please!" Isobella pleaded with him. Her voice was filled with desire and need.

At first G didn't seem to hear her but then as her moans grew louder, G seemed to finally need the same thing. He abruptly stopped eating her out and sat up. He immediately pulled his boxer briefs down and exposed his turgid rock hard cock.

Isobella's breath hitched as she caught sight of his beautiful cock. When it was still on air, she had been an avid fan of Sex and The City. And she remembered Samantha describing the dick of one of the few men she had really loved and she had described as – the most perfect dick – long, pink, amazing. And as weird as it is to think of a show right now, that's what Isobella thought of when she saw G's dick. It was perfect. It was long and pink and she knew it was going to be amazing.

He was circumcised and his size was just perfect. Not too big but definitely not small. Even without it inside her yet, she knew it was going to feel amazing. She knew the friction and the pleasure it would cause going in and out of her pussy was going to be nothing short of spectacular. His balls were just the right size too. And his pubic hair was trimmed nicely. She loved everything about it.

Isobella licked her lips as she stared at his straining cock without any shame at all. Then she looked up at him and found him gazing at her intently. "What are you waiting for?" Isobella said. "Fuck me."

"I will…but hold on."

G leaned over the bed and found his pants. From there he got his wallet and extracted a condom. He quickly ripped the packaging and rolled it on his cock.

"Done?" Isobella asked a small smile on her face.

"Far from it." G replied and the next second he had buried himself inside her to the hilt, making Isobella gasp.

"Oh my God!" Isobella exclaimed.

"Fuck, Isobel. So wet and so tight."

"Hmm….move Greg. Please. God you feel so good inside me. Fuck me."

G didn't need further instructions and he started to thrust in and out of her. At first his rhythms were slow and very deliberate. Every stroke made Isobella emit a combined tortured and pleasured sound. G kept his eyes on her face even as he continued to slam against her.

She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair fanned out against the pillows. Her face flushed pink from arousal. Her teeth sinking down on her full bottom lip as she tried to keep the sounds that were erupting from her throat to a minimum.

If he wasn't who he was he knew his heart would be in danger tonight. But he wasn't anyone else. He was G. Callen and for now, this was all he could have with her.

G's cock twitched inside her as Isobella's pussy suddenly spasmed. They were both near.

Isobella's hands went around him and found themselves on his ass. She gripped his ass tightly as she arched her pelvis, meeting his every thrust with one of her own.

Their motions and rhythms started to become faster and faster. Sweat made their bodies slick and glisten against the lights of Isobella's room. They continued to slam into each other, feeling the friction, the pleasure building in both of them.

G crashed his lips on Isobella's mouth again kissing her urgently, almost devouring her all the while his lower half continued to relentlessly take what she had begged him to take earlier.

All at once, Isabella tore her mouth away from his and gasped again. "OH MY GOD!" Her voice was loud.

G felt her pussy begun to pulsate and a rush of more wetness came. She was coming and coming hard.

Her pussy squeezing his cock inside her was like a heavenly vise and the more it squeezed him as he slammed against her the nearer he got to his own nirvana. It didn't take long after that for him to finally go over the edge too.

G let out an almost feral sound as he felt his semen travel down his hard length and spill inside within the condom. He came so hard that he trembled. He felt that Isobella had the same type of orgasm. Her legs were shaking and she was trembling too.

It took a while but at last when their orgasms finally subsided, G pulled out from her and collapsed next to her, breathing hard. They were both breathing hard - their hearts thumping crazily.

"Wow!" Isobella exclaimed breathlessly. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was." G agreed, glancing sideways at her.

"I could go for more!" Isobella told him, biting her lip again, smiling.

G laughed. "You're something else, you know that?"

Isobella gave a mock pout and replied, "Are you gonna tell me you're done. That's it?"

G gave another shout of laugher and replied, "Hell no. But you gotta give me a few minutes. I'm not as young as you."

"I'm not that young." Isobella replied. "I turn 29 in 3 months."

"29 is young."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Let's put it this way. I'm not 29."

"You're not older than 45 are you?"

"Why is that your limit?"

Isobella looked sheepish and replied, "Yeah, kinda."

G chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I'm not that old."

"Okay. Well why don't I just freshen up. And when I get back we can go on round two?"

G liked this girl. He really did. She was fun.

"Round two it is."

While Isobella took a quick shower, G removed the condom from his now soft cock and threw in the trash can and then decided to join Isobella in the shower.

The two of them ended up having sex in the bathroom and then once more in the bedroom after they finished showering.

It was about 3 am when Isobella finally fell asleep. G fell asleep as well but was away an hour later.

Feeling a bit guilty, but knowing it had to be this way, G quietly got dressed. At first he was just going to leave but then something made him go back up to Isobella. He looked at her sleeping peacefully and once more wistfully wished he could start something with her. But he couldn't. He wouldn't even be able to tell her what he really was.

There were times that he wished he really could be Greg, an investigator from the DA's office. But he wasn't. He was G. Callen. And until he found out who he was, where he came from and what had really happened to his family, he can't bring anyone else into his life. How could he when he didn't even know what he'd be bringing them into?

He sighed and then silently wished Isobella happiness. He bent down and kissed her one last time. Isobella stirred and opened her eyes. "You gotta go?"

"Yeah. I have an early meeting tomorrow." G whispered. "Go back to sleep. Thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome." Isobella replied, smiling at him, kissing him again.

G kissed her back. They kissed for a few languid moments until reluctantly, G pulled away. "I gotta go."

"Alright. Call me?" Isobella asked, smiling.

Knowing fully well that he wouldn't be doing that but unwilling to hurt her then, he simply told her what she wanted to hear. "I will. Good night, Isobel."

"Night Greg."

G watched her close her eyes. For a split second he wanted to tell her that his name was not Greg and explain but he knew he couldn't . So he just sighed and as she drifted back to sleep, he left her apartment, his heart heavy with not a little regret. He wished it didn't have to be just for tonight. But at least they had tonight than nothing at all.

* * *

END.

_**Thoughts? **_

_**Please do let me know. Send me a review! Here and on Twitter: LadyJ_817.**_

_**Again, thank you for reading!**_


End file.
